


An old face

by evanescentdawn



Series: femslash bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Reunions, old ex girlfriends coming back to make your live more worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “If I knew that Crowley was keeping such a cute kitty in his dungen, I would have come much earlier.”Rowena and Abaddon reunite after centuries.// For the square: Free Space
Relationships: Abaddon/Rowena MacLeod
Series: femslash bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109366
Kudos: 2





	An old face

**Author's Note:**

> I knew never I'd be loving Abaddon as much as this...

“Don’t,” Rowena says, with a snarl. “ _Patronise_ me.” 

Even chained and _tortured,_ skin coloured with bruises and weary with fatigue, and spending time in Hell hadn’t made her any less dangerous. Hasn’t made her lose her sharpness. In fact, Abaddon thinks, it only made her more deadly. It makes her lips curl. Ah, she should have brought Rowena here before, if she knew that. “Oh?” She says, annoyingly sugary-sweet, just to watch Rowena’s expression to twist further. She hasn’t seen her like this, feral and running purely emotions, for a long, long time. Abaddon _missed_ it. 

She lowers herself to her knees, and brushes that fiery red hair she always loved. Pityingly, it’s not as gorgeous and pretty as she remembered. It’s tattered and unkempt, but—Abaddon supposes, it’s what draws her in. What makes it all the ever _magnificent._ Ruined wild curls, bright red like blood, that was once perfectly done and now burned at the edges, smelling nothing like flowers and something sweet but Hell. Sulfur, and blood, something rotten and dead instead of life.  
  
Home.  
  
Oh, how _lovely._ She must thank Crowley for this gift. 

She always loved the ruined, the black stains of the world. It’s what drew her to the scottish girl many centuries ago, alone and lost, powerful magic dancing in her veins that she didn’t understand. Desperate and foolish enough to listen to a demon’s words, but wary and cautious not to give away her soul. Rowena had come a long way since then, Abbadon hadn’t thought she’d see again.  
  
Then, here she is again. It’s _marvellous_. 

“I’m not patronising you, it’s called a compliment.”

“A compliment,” Rowena echoes, flat and not convinced.  
  
Abaddon can’t help but laugh. Rowena was always her favourite.  
  
“If I knew that Crowley was keeping such a cute kitty in his dungen, I would have come much earlier.”  
  
Crowley’s name makes Rowena’s expression falter. _Weakness_. It’s a disappointment. What happened to that vow she gave her? Love makes you weak. So determined in her resolve and now look. She is wavering with just the name of her son, the one she hated and abandoned.  
  
Maybe Hell did have an impact on her. 

Humans will always be humans, Abaddon thinks with sigh. Such as a pity, but…  
  
It’s cute how Rowena tries to act like she doesn’t care, that she doesn’t want to know what happened to the son that betrayed his own mother and threw her in his dungeon and _tortured._ If Abaddon had killed him.  
  
“How have you been, gorgeous?” Abaddon asks, twirling her fingers in that mane of hair. Delightly enjoying how Rowena slightly leans into that touch, and tries to act she didn’t. “I missed you.”  
  
She gets an expression full of loathing in response. And oh, her heart is _singing._ She really did miss Rowena. Angry, forgetting herself and abandoning any idea to play an act to snarl, instead of placing cards so she could be released. Not that Abaddon wouldn’t see through it. Perhaps, Rowena knew that.  
  
“What don’t you say, a drink for old times sake?”  
  
Predictably, Rowena tries to spit in her face. She sees a mile away and dodges it. It doesn’t offend her, only makes her fond _keen._ For this witch who she'd known for a long time and had taught, because she was bored and Rowena was interesting. Quick to learn, hungry for power and cruel enough to do anything to get it; and still young enough that she didn’t know how to cover her heart, despite her resolve and her cute little speeches.  
  
It’s the same now, even centuries later. Her eyes are sharp and dark, but Abaddon can see through it, can catch the edges of fear, something small and vulnerable and _human._  
  
So, Abaddon pushes more. She slides closer, her face a breath away from Rowena’s, and makes her smirk wide and mocking. Makes Rowena remind herself on her roots, and exactly, how she managed to get where she is. Not here, shackled in chains,, Abaddon never taught how to get captured. That's an insult on her part. She means her magic and how she’s still alive, and not starving off the streets as each witch she begged to,, threw her out like she was dirt, garbage, not _enough_.  
  
“I heard you managed to free Lucifer.” Abaddon should be grateful for that, but then she never knew Lucifer would turn out like that. It’s so disappointing, just like Cain.

Rowena flinches. It’s so small, and Abaddon laughs. How cute... She lowers her voice in a breathy whisper, laced in an awe she doesn’t feel. “You saw Lucifer’s real face. Tell me, how was it? To be killed not once, but twice by Him? To be so privileged to see His _face_.”

She only heard his voice. Never did get a chance to get a glimpse of it, but she wished, she yearned for it. What sort of a monster face would Lucifer have? Would it bring Abbadon to her knees, to _fear_?”  
  
She doesn’t think that now. Lucifer who was managed to be out-smarted and beaten not once, but _twice,_ by humans, that was not the Lucifer she knew. She admired. Not Lucifer who allowed her hell to turn into _this._  
  
“ _What do you want_?” Rowena finally speaks, voice harsh and done. Lucifer must have really broken her. 

“I want to restore Hell to its former glory. “ Abaddon answers truthfully. “I want to get rid of what they did to my _home._ ”  
  
“And—” Now a flare of panic flashes over Rowena’s face as she _finally_ realises what she was hinting at, and Abaddon _loves_ it— “You, sweetheart, will do very lovely.”  
  
While it was all nice to see her again, she’s not here just for nostalgic talk.  
  
“ _No—“_ is all Rowena manages to get out, wide-eyed, before Abaddon kisses her. Rowena tries to fight, to do anything so she’ll be able to escape her clutches, but her hold on her is iron clad.  
  
Abaddon relishes in the taste of Rowena’s soul that _sings_ with magic. That delicious, powerful magic and the softness of her lips—she remembers how much she loved Rowena’s kisses. It’s not the same, Rowena is not reciprocating now. She’s struggling to get away, and slowly losing her strength, turning placid in her hold, before—  
  
Oh _yes._  
  
Abaddon opens her eyes, licks her lips. She can feel it. The pulse of fire under her skin. It’s just like Rowena described. Like an empire lives inside of her, something ancient and hungry, not at all sweet and it suits so very well. She relishes in it as she breaks away from the pesky chains and rises to her feet. The curls of red magnificently falling around her.  
  
Abaddon spares a moment at Josie before she leaves. She liked her too. Her fiery eyes, and how easy she gave herself instead of Henry. Her sad, pretty face when Abaddon told her how Henry liked her as a sister. And when she ventured into her memories and saw who she was, a clever lady who knew how to twist words and make the most boring of things sound _fascinating._ Her wit and resolve, and how she tried to fight against her. The way she never looked away from her, even as Abaddon possessed her. A woman amongst the men of letters. She’ll miss her.  
  
Rowena screams inside of her, a wild storm _refusing_ to be untamed, and Abaddon laughs. 

She’ll miss Josei, but Josei is nothing compared to Rowena.  
  
Let’s see how Crowley will fare against his own mother. How Rowena will do when she will be forced to acknowledge that she does in fact love her son when Abaddon kills him with her own hand, real nice and slow, so she could feel the exact moment he _dies._  
  
Oh, she can’t _wait_.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ideas keeping on coming, and I have no idea from where, but I am having SO MUCH FUN. 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute darling. ♥️♥️


End file.
